


I need you

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Established relationship?, M/M, Post Winter Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: È strano che la prima cena di cui si debbano occupare una volta tornati insieme, e si spera più a lungo della volta precedente, sia la cena di Natale.Dopo l’incendio tra loro due c’è una tregua, una pausa in cui sono vicini ma non Connor non sa se siano tornati insieme o meno, quello che è accaduto quella notte è troppo importante e purtroppo quella volta Oliver ha saputo tutto, e forse sa tutto, Connor non vuole pensarci, non mentre apparecchia la tavola e sente Oliver canticchiare in cucina, gli piace ascoltare Oliver canticchiare o cantare, per qualche ragione lo rasserena e lo tranquillizza meglio della camomilla.





	

È strano che la prima cena di cui si debbano occupare una volta tornati insieme, e si spera più a lungo della volta precedente, sia la cena di Natale.

Dopo l’incendio tra loro due c’è una tregua, una pausa in cui sono vicini ma non Connor non sa se siano tornati insieme o meno, quello che è accaduto quella notte è troppo importante e purtroppo quella volta Oliver ha saputo tutto, e forse sa tutto, Connor non vuole pensarci, non mentre apparecchia la tavola e sente Oliver canticchiare in cucina, gli piace ascoltare Oliver canticchiare o cantare, per qualche ragione lo rasserena e lo tranquillizza meglio della camomilla.

Ha pensato a lui, con tutto quello a cui doveva pensare quella notte il primo pensiero di Oliver è stato Connor e forse vuol dire qualcosa si dice Oliver mentre canticchia Shall We Dance, o forse no, forse è stato un caso, forse è stata l’abitudine, forse è perché a Connor ci tiene davvero. Aveva bisogno di tempo ma soprattutto di stare da solo e Connor … Connor è l’unico che non sia fuggito, che lo accetta per come è, forse perché anche lui ha un segreto, un segreto che Oliver ha cominciato a scoprire solo negli ultimi tempi ed è questo quel che più lo ferisce.

Non deve pensarci, non mentre sistema i tovaglioli, non mentre ascolta Oliver canticchiare e prepararsi di accendere il forno, deve pensare solamente alla cena, agli altri che arriveranno a momenti e a Laurel che è appena stata dimessa dall’ospedale, solo pensieri felici e semplici. Quasi non si accorge di aver posato un tovagliolo in più, un piatto in più, posate e un bicchiere, un intero posto non più necessario ma … tutto quello è troppo per lui.

“ Se vuoi me ne occupo io, hai fatto un lavoro eccellente “ sente dire dietro di sé, non si era nemmeno accorto che Oliver era dietro di lui, la cena si brucerà è il suo primo pensiero, ha lavorato così tanto perché quello funzionasse, deve assolutamente funzionare, nessun errore.

“ No … lo faccio io, dovresti occuparti della cena “ risponde, sa che Oliver ha ragione ma non può dirgli tutto, non può confessargli cosa sia accaduto a Sam, o a Lyla, semplicemente non può e Oliver deve capirlo il prima possibile, prima di scoprirlo da solo.

“ Il timer ci avviserà, hai fatto veramente un ottimo lavoro “ replica Oliver prima che lui allunghi la mano per togliere il tovagliolo, la mano di Oliver sulla sua lo fa sorridere, è solo l’inizio ma possono farcela, possono tornare a com’era prima e lui farà di tutto perché accada, senza che Oliver scopra alcunché.


End file.
